


Darling Boy

by Yggdrastiles (hauntedsilences)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Dubious Consent, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Man/Younger Man, Rimming, Underage Sex, Worldbuilding, a surprising lack of daddy kink, because omegaverse, but hey, considering who wrote this, gotta spice it up sometimes right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedsilences/pseuds/Yggdrastiles
Summary: When Will Graham was 10 years old, he became an orphan. Hannibal Lecter adopted him, out of the goodness of his heart. Not really, he saw that angelic little omega and decided that he'd claim him as soon as he had his first heat. This is that story.Also, this was meant to be pure birthday smut but somehow there is a surprising amount of world-building that crept in...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empathalitis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empathalitis/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Kayla!!   
> It's kinda late, I know, but I hope you like it ♥   
> ~ALSO~  
> Let’s say that Hannibal is 34 and Will is like 13 or 14, alright? Buuut you’re more than free to imagine them both whatever age you’d like. (Like mentally I still see Hannibal as being canon-age, but that wouldn’t really work that well for the longevity of their relationship...so for all intents and purposes he can be 34. If you want to imagine Will as being younger or older, that's cool too lol I don't judge...)  
> As usual, all mistakes are mine, but please feel free to point them out and I'll *hopefully* get to them at some point lol.

When Will Graham was ten years old, he became an orphan. His mother had died in childbirth, a weak and frail omega, and from what Will understood, his father had never been the same again. The man he'd known was rarely sober, and always drowning in either debt or liquor. Will later found out his father had planned to auction him off in an, admittedly archaic, omega auction house. It was the kind of thing you could only really still find in the South, a reclic of a time in which omegas were treated as little more than property. But while some parts of the country had adopted more progressive views, the South, most notably,  _ did not _ . 

 

But at age ten, his father had been murdered. Well it had been more complicated than that, actually, four men his dad owed money to had come to the house when he wasn't home and had found Will there alone. When his father arrived, he found that Will had locked himself in the basement, and there were only three men left. One was bleeding out in the kitchen. The police had attributed that particular man's death to Will's father, likely in self defence. No one ever suspected the frail little omega boy hiding beneath the house. Why would they? 

 

Later it happened that the men who'd killed his father were wanted in regards to a larger drug and gun trafficking ring, which is how one Hannibal Lecter happened to be called down to the boat docks of Louisiana, to consult with the FBI. 

 

And Will, a newly orphaned male omega, still not having had his first heat, would have been made a ward of the state, and likely auctioned off anyway, had he remained in Louisiana. When Hannibal, captivated by the paradox of the boy's angelic face and knowing eyes, had heard of the plans to send him to an orphanage, he immediately intervened, and as a well-respected and thoroughbred alpha, he wasn't often told no. 

 

Of course, he did not formally adopt Will as a parent, but as a guardian, and everyone who knew of the situation, knew Hannibal was simply waiting for the boy's first heat. It wasn't that uncommon, although it was brazen in a way that usually sent high society into a tizzy with gossip. 

 

“Have you seen Dr. Lecter’s child mate?”

 

“Pretty enough for a second or third omega, but not nearly well-bred enough for an actual mating, surely.” 

 

“Maybe Dr. Lecter wants a bit on the side as he's deciding on a real omega to mate.” 

 

“A man like Dr. Lecter? He could have any omega he’d like.” 

 

“Maybe he just likes them young...” 

 

The rumors only grew more sordid, but despite tales to the contrary, Hannibal was the perfect picture of propriety where Will was concerned. He did not deprive Will of touch, of course, that would have been unnecessarily cruel. Omegas needed physical contact just as much as food or water. No, Hannibal was sure to gentle him on a regular basis, always using the relatively chaste pressure point at the base of Will’s skull. Chaste as opposed to, say, the pressure points of the iliac crests or sacrum. But no, touching was kept to a minimum and they didn't sleep in the same bed, despite Will’s protests.

 

Even as Will grew older and discovered masturbation, flaunting the smell of his pre-heat slick, a milder scent than what he'd start to produce after his first heat, Hannibal managed to keep his hands to himself. Instead channeling his efforts into courting the young thing with gifts and food and platonic intimacies, to which Will was always receptive. 

 

“Thank you, Hannibal...” Will said, climbing into Hannibal's lap at the end of a busy day celebrating his thirteenth birthday. 

 

“You're welcome, darling boy.” Hannibal murmured, cradling him close to his chest and nuzzling into his messy curls. He'd bought Will the animal books he'd been wanting for a while, books on fish and insects and dogs, as well as a new set of omegan blankets which were heavy and soft, designed to give omegas a feeling of safety. 

 

Will pressed his face to Hannibal's neck, breathing in his scent at his pulse point where it was strongest, mating glands not far beneath the surface.  He'd never expected this from the alpha he'd met all those years ago. Back then, Hannibal had seemed cold, closed off, but Will knew better now. 

 

“Can I sleep with you, tonight?” He asked, wide blue eyes staring up at Hannibal hopefully. 

 

“No, sweet Will. Not until your heat, and we have a very busy day tomorrow. You need your rest.” He said, not unkindly. Upon seeing Will's pout, Hannibal was quick to amend, “But I will hold you until you call fall asleep.” Which had been what Will had actually been after, and so he eagerly agreed. 

 

Hannibal waited for him to finish his nightly routine, sitting on the edge of Will’s bed as the omega changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth. Once he came back into the room, Will got in bed and curled up under the sheets, turning his back to Hannibal in invitation. Hannibal, staying above the covers, curled his own body around Will’s, pulling him tight against him and making sure that he felt safe and comfortable. 

 

Will sighed happily, Hannibal’s hand smoothing down his side over the blankets. It wasn’t as intimate as Will wanted; he wanted Hannibal’s hands to touch his skin, they were always so warm and smooth. Will wondered what it would be like to feel all his bare skin pressed up against Hannibal’s equally bared skin. He shivered slightly at the thought, and relaxed as Hannibal pressed his body over more of Will’s, thinking he was cold. 

 

True to his word, Hannibal waited until Will was fast asleep, without chance of waking up accidentally, before slipping out of bed. It was getting harder for both of them to keep their distance as biology started to make itself known. Will probably couldn’t tell, but Hannibal had already detected the change in his scent. It wouldn’t be for some time yet, the scent was still very faint, but Hannibal would hazard to guess that within the next year or so, Will would go into his first heat. 

 

He’d been increasingly tactile, seeking out Hannibal and his reassurances more often that he had before. It was a good sign. It meant that Will’s body had recognized that Hannibal would be a good mate, an ideal mate, and his instincts were encouraging him to make sure Hannibal was also agreeable to the match. There wasn’t ever a question of that, of course, Hannibal had known that to be true from the moment he’d scented Will. Still, the fact that he increasingly was less and less pleased with the need to maintain a certain level of propriety between them and more often than not wanted to indulge Will anything he asked of him was a very telling sign that Hannibal’s body had already started to view Will as his mate anyway. 

 

How he’d be able to survive until Will’s first heat was truly a mystery. 

 

\--------

 

The scent was stronger. So much stronger. Hannibal felt like it grew more potent every day, and even Will seemed to have become aware of it, sniffing at his wrists and armpits curiously. Will’s scent was everywhere. Every surface he came into contact with bore his scent and it was maddening. Delicious, but maddening.  

 

But even more distracting than the scent of slick and heat-scent was the weak smell of omega semen that seemed to follow Will around like a cloud. It was only natural at his age, of course, and Hannibal would never do anything to make him feel ashamed or embarrassed about it, but it tested Hannibal’s control in a very visceral way. The fact that his omega, his future mate, was finding pleasure at hands other than his own made Hannibal feel like he was lacking, like he was failing in his role as alpha. 

 

That wasn’t the case, of course, but that’s how it felt. It felt like chastisement. Like Will was deliberately flaunting the fact that he didn’t need Hannibal, didn’t need him to feel good. That was...unacceptable. 

 

“Hannibal?” Will asked, breaking Hannibal’s train of thought. 

 

“Yes, Darling?”

 

“Um. You’re...you’re a doctor, right?” He asked, all wide blue eyes and bouncy curls framing his smooth, sweet face. 

 

“Yes. Of bodies and minds both.” Hannibal confirmed, wiping his hands and stepping away from the kitchen island where he’d been begun early dinner preparations. “Are you injured?” He asked, although he couldn’t see any sign of malady. 

 

“No...” Will said, blushing and looking down at his feet. He looked absolutely precious. 

 

“What’s bothering you, Will?” Hannibal prodded gently. 

 

It took a few moments for Will to speak. “It’s um...well, it’s really uh...wet. Down there.” He said, impossibly managing to blush harder as he shifted from one foot to another. It was all Hannibal could do not to touch the boy at the revelation, wishing he could ask to see for himself. Hannibal wanted to touch, to taste, but it wasn’t time. Not yet.  

 

“Your body is maturing.” Hannibal explained. “Remember when we went over the books on omegan puberty?” He asked and Will nodded softly. “Your body starts learning to produce slick in preparation for your heat. It means you’ll likely be going into heat within the next few months.”

 

Will nodded again, but there was a frown on his face. “I know...but it doesn’t look right. Not like in the pictures...”

 

Hannibal nodded. “The discharge can vary in color and texture, especially at first. If it turns a dark color or gains an unpleasant odor, let me know. But this is entirely natural.” He reassured, not adding that if anything were wrong with Will, he’d be the first to know about it, able to smell any changes on him long before they could prove detrimental. 

 

Will nodded very seriously, taking the information into stride. “Okay. And um. How do I...keep it from getting everywhere?” 

 

That was...news. Hannibal hadn’t realized his slick had started to leak in noticeable amounts. In the first stages of heat, it would be only a few drops at most. Enough to make the omega feel the characteristic wetness, but not enough to soil underwear. 

 

“I believe you are closer to your heat than I anticipated. I shall procure omegan sanitary napkins for you to prevent the mess from getting on your clothes. The stains come out, of course, but I am told the rashes from prolonged wear of wet underthings are unimaginably unpleasant.” 

 

Will smiled then, looking a mixture of grateful and relieved. “Thank you!” 

 

“Of course, my darling boy.” Hannibal said, wrapping his arms around Will’s slight shoulders and breathing in his delightful scent. “I will always care for you, and you will want for nothing.” He promised, nuzzling gently into Will’s curls, sweet-smelling as always.

 

“You’re so nice to me...you always have been...” Will breathed, snuggling into Hannibal’s chest. 

 

Hannibal said nothing, knowing that Will didn’t expect an answer. They both knew that Hannibal would continue to treat Will the same way, regardless of how much time they spent with each other. If anything, Hannibal had gotten more protective of his omega and doted on him tirelessly. 

 

Jack Crawford had had an unhealthy fixation on Will when they’d first met, and Hannibal had seen the desire on the man’s face to claim Will for his own, which is why Hannibal had been a little underhanded in the way that he’d requested custody of the child. He called in favors and had the matter settled in a legal and efficient manner, so that when Jack went to the registration office to try and submit his own petition, it was summarily dismissed. 

 

Hannibal had, of course, feigned innocence, claiming that it was nothing personal and that he had no idea Jack had been interested in the bright little omega. It was likely the only reason Jack continued to allow him to consult, that and the fact that as much as he hated to admit it, Hannibal was a valuable asset to him. 

 

Still, Hannibal had made very sure that Jack saw very little if any of Will, despite his attempts otherwise. Of course, he wasn’t isolated, omegas were allowed to go to public school until their first heat, after which it was safer for everyone for them to be taught by a hired omega or beta tutor. There were omega-only schools of course, but since heats were largely unpredictable until the omega’s 20’s or so, it caused some to fall behind due to too many absences during the school year. 

 

Alphas and betas went to school together, and the diversity was enough for alphas not to constantly be picking fights with other alphas. Plus, without the presence of omegas, there wasn’t a lot for alphas to challenge each other over anyway. 

 

By the time an omega reached college-age, their heats were more or less regular, and many were able to pursue higher education just like anyone else, except for places like the South where omega discrimination was still very prevalent and a very large problem. Of course discrimination was illegal, but there were little policies and procedures that seemed to stack the odds of success against an omega. 

 

Hannibal knew that in the area Will had lived in as a child, the nearest university required students to live on-campus in co-ed dorms. A detail that would make most omegas balk with fear at the thought. Additionally, many schools adopted strict attendance policies, making it very difficult for omegas to take time away to deal with their heats as their absences had to be very well-documented and submitted months in advance. 

 

Of course, universities further north were more accepting, and it showed in the percentage of omegas that graduated. A statistic that many alphas refused to acknowledge was that many omegas outperformed their alpha peers because of how much of their pre-college education was one-on-one study with their tutor. 

 

Some omegas were allowed to have their parents or guardian tutor them, but whomever would be taking up that task would have to apply for a license to do so. Hannibal had of course applied for the license the moment he’d smelled Will’s approaching heat, pleased to have everything so well in order months in advance. 

 

Hannibal also wasn’t bothered by the idea of Will no longer being around potentially handsy alphas. Will had a couple of friends, to Hannibal’s knowledge. Omegas or betas from the smell of them, for Hannibal would know beyond a doubt if Will had been in the presence of another Alpha. Not that Hannibal had expressly forbidden it, but Will’s instincts were extremely sharp, even for an omega. He could undoubtedly sense that the smell of another alpha would anger Hannibal, and so he didn’t even chance it. It was a good thing, too. Hannibal didn’t want to have to kill a child, even if it was an insolent alpha who couldn’t tell Will was so obviously spoken for already. 

 

Soon.

 

Soon. 

 

\------

 

Hannibal woke abruptly, unable to tell at first what had woken him up. However, it didn’t take more than a second before his senses were assaulted by Will’s scent, heady and syrupy sweet, a cloying scent that heralded the arrival of Will’s first heat. In an instant, Hannibal’s mouth watered and his cock was rock hard. He’d waited years for this exact moment and he wanted to savor it, savor Will to his fullest. 

 

Hannibal glanced at the clock on his nightstand. 3am. Will might still be asleep, too deep to have been woken by his own desperate need. Hannibal slipped out of bed silently and padded down the hall, pyjama pants tented obscenely in front of him. 

 

He cracked Will’s door open, only to find the omega in a sort of fevered haze. Awake, but eyes glassy and unfocused. His blankets were on the ground and his sheets were soaked through with sweat. Worried for him, Hannibal entered the room with the intention of checking Will’s temperature, but the second his hand touched Will’s forehead, Will keened, arching his back away from the bed with a desperate whine. 

 

The scent was so much stronger with proximity and Hannibal felt itchy and impatient, still he wasn’t just any alpha, a slave to his instincts. No, he had the mental capacity to keep himself in check and tend to his omega first, try to ease the symptoms and make sure that what Will remembered of his first heat, he remembered fondly. 

 

Hannibal helped strip Will down with gentle, but efficient motions, and Will sighed gratefully as the constricting fabric was peeled away. Will’s shorts were soaked through with slick and Hannibal had genuinely never heard of an omega producing so much before having had their first child, let alone on their first heat.

 

Not all omegas got fucked and knotted and claimed during their first heat, but it was a common enough practice that it was generally good form to have a bottle of lubricant around just in case the omega wasn’t slick enough. Clearly that was not going to be a problem here. 

 

Hannibal lifted Will, carrying him back to his bedroom where Hannibal could lay him out against clean sheets, and Will immediately nuzzled into Hannibal, pressing his face against Hannibal’s chest as he was carried, bridal-style. The scent and presence of his alpha seemed to calm Will, the fog of heat lifting enough for coherent thought. 

 

“Hannibal...am I in heat?” He asked, voice breathy and tight with discomfort. 

 

“Yes, darling. But I will take care of you.” Hannibal promised and Will nodded absently as Hannibal made it back to his room and tenderly laid Will on the bed.

 

Will smiled, finally in Hannibal’s bed like he’d been hoping to be for years. He stretched out languidly on the sheets, rolling over to press his face into Hannibal’s pillow where his scent was strongest. Hannibal undressed, letting Will roll around his bed and suffuse the room with his scent. Here, in a room that used to smell purely of Hannibal, to smell their scents mingled like this made Hannibal’s mouth water, and his chest grow tight with an emotion he wasn’t entirely able to name. 

 

Undressed, Hannibal helped Will onto his back, and crawled over him, sliding their bodies together in a slow grind that left them both gasping. Will had never had this level of skin to skin contact with anyone, and it felt delicious. He immediately wrapped his lithe limbs around Hannibal, anchoring him closely. Of course, as Hannibal’s massive length slid over his own little omega cock, Will cried out in pleasure, already feeling far too overstimulated. 

 

Hannibal pressed soothing little kisses against Will’s collarbones and neck, a hand cupped behind his head to gentle him with the pressure point at the base of his skull. As Will settled, Hannibal pressed their mouths together, humming with contentment at the way he was finally able to lick into the hot, wet cavern. Will was a fast learner, mirroring Hannibal’s actions and sliding his own tongue out to tease into Hannibal’s mouth. Hannibal felt like he’d be content to lay here for an eternity, just feeling Will’s body squirming beneath him while Hannibal kissed him thoroughly. 

 

He lost track of time, not that it mattered, caught up in the press of Will’s lips and the shy little teasings of his tongue. Will brought him back to himself, though, his moans turning to discomfited whimpers as the need to be stretched and filled began to occupy the forefront of his mind. Hannibal smiled against his lips and pulled back after a moment. “Is there something you would like, Will?” He asked. 

 

Will nodded, open-mouthed and panting. “It aches...I just...I need...” He struggled to articulate what exactly his body was telling him he craved. 

 

“Shhh, it’s alright, sweet boy. I know how to fix it. You feel empty, don’t you?” Hannibal asked and Will’s eyes lit up. 

 

“Yes! Yes, it’s so empty, like I’m hungry but different somehow...” He agreed, small hands slipping between their bodies to wrap around his own stomach.

 

“Mmm, I have just the thing to fill you up.” Hannibal murmured against Will’s neck as he dipped his head to lick up a drop of sweat which tasted the same way Will smelled, but perhaps that was more an illusion due to the potency of Will’s scent. “Delicious boy...” 

 

Hannibal pulled back just far enough to flip Will over and start pressing hot, sucking kisses down his spine. Will’s thighs were glistening, sticky with slick and sweat and Hannibal intended to taste every inch of him. When he reached the base of his spine, Will moved on his own, sliding his knees beneath him to present for Hannibal. 

 

Hannibal hummed his approval, sliding hands down Will’s flanks before sliding inwards to grip him properly and spread him open. Will’s hole was tight and pink, and impossibly wet, dripping slick with each little twitch of the muscle. Hannibal licked him once, just a quick teasing flick to taste and tease Will in equal measure. 

 

Will yelped, jerking at the unexpected sensation and Hannibal did it again. The burst of flavor on his tongue was unlike anything he’d ever tasted before and he knew he’d never tire of this taste. He licked at Will like a man starving, pressing his tongue into that tight little hole as far as it would go as Will moaned and whimpered, trembling as he let his alpha do what he wanted with him. 

 

Will’s patience was truly astounding, and Hannibal felt that he deserved a reward. After all, he’d be able to taste Will again, repeatedly, whenever the urge struck. But right now it would be cruel to leave an omega without the satisfaction of a knot, especially on a first heat. 

 

“Would you like me to fill you up, now? Would you like to feel me inside you, Will?” Hannibal asked, panting softly as he moved up to kneel behind Will, rubbing his cock through the slick, pressing it between Will’s thighs before sliding back up to catch against Will’s hole. 

 

“Yesss...oh yes, please...” Will keened, hips twitching invitingly, and Hannibal couldn’t imagine denying either of them any longer. He slid inside in one smooth push, sheathing his cock completely inside Will's body, his moan and Will's cry melding together in a symphony of pleasure.  

 

“That's it, dear Will, so good for me...” Hannibal praised, “Such a good omega...” 

 

Will preened at the praise, and started moving just as Hannibal started thrusting, rocking backwards to meet each thrust with a broken little cry. 

 

Hannibal watched in awe as Will's body yielded to him, opened up to let him inside. It was as if he was coring out a space for himself within his darling omega mate. Because as soon as Hannibal knotted him, he'd bite him and claim him and there'd be no question about it any longer. 

 

Around Hannibal's cock, slick gathered around Will's swollen little hole, now red and puffy with friction. The sounds made with each thrust were obscene in the most delicious way imaginable, wet slurping and sloshing noises as his cock drove inside Will with a purpose. No amount of washing these sheets would ever completely get Will's scent out, so saturated in his slick they were. Hannibal reveled in the thought. Not that Will wouldn't be sharing his bed every night from now on. 

 

In fact, Hannibal barely wanted to let him out of bed at all. Wouldn't it be nice to have his omega lounging about all day, being fed delicacies and entertaining himself however he pleased while Hannibal was away, only to welcome him to bed with open arms at the end of the day. Distantly, Hannibal knew it was but the fog of heat and lust that made him feel this way, but it was an erotic thought, despite impracticalities. 

 

“It feels so good...” Will's voice broke through Hannibal's thoughts. “...more...please...” He begged, and Hannibal didn't hesitate, tugging Will's arms behind his back, giving Hannibal more leverage to pound into him as he gripped Will's forearms where they were crossed at the small of his back. 

 

Will keened happily, back arching and curving in a way that was wonderfully obscene as incoherent whines slipped from his throat. Hannibal's knot started to rise and Will squirmed as if overwhelmed with sensation, but Hannibal just gripped him tighter. 

 

“It's...it’s too big...” Will stammered, nervously shifting as Hannibal pressed his knot tighter and tighter against him with each thrust. 

 

“Shhh, it's alright darling. Lie still.” He directed, punctuating the request with a sharp slap to Will's rear. 

 

“Ah!” Cried Will, his hole contracting tight around Hannibal's cock in a way he hadn't wholly been prepared for. However, once recovered from the slight shock, Hannibal knew he had to feel that again, that tight little muscle clamping down on him so hard it felt it was cutting off the circulation to his cock. 

 

Hannibal kept slapping Will's ass, alternating sides as he made his skin rosy pink with the abuse. Will seemed to like it as his first shocked yelps devolved into pleasure-filled moans, and it wasn't long before he was rocking back on his knees to meet the slaps. 

 

Hannibal's knot was rising fast, and he needed to shove it past that ring of muscle. He abandoned his assault on Will's ass, opting instead to reach beneath him and stroke his omega’s little cock. 

 

Omegas and betas technically had the same size cock, but both paled in comparison to massive alpha cocks. Hannibal, however, was on the far end of the spectrum, even for an alpha. Thoroughbreds had unusually large cocks, even for alphas, and they usually produced at least twice the amount of come that ordinary alphas did, and boasted much shorter refractory periods. In short, Hannibal was looking forward to drenching his omega in come and fucking him non-stop until his heat waned. It would be a crime to leave the desperate little thing empty for more than a few minutes. 

 

Will moaned shamelessly, Hannibal’s hand on his cock distracting him long enough for Hannibal’s knot to slip inside him. He gasped, tensing for a moment, frozen as Hannibal’s knot settled inside him, pressing against his prostate with its bulk as his hole closed around the base of Hannibal’s cock, locking his knot tight inside. 

 

“Oh...oh god...” Will whined, his rim tentatively fluttering around the intrusion, but Hannibal wasn’t about to move, not when he was so close to coming, nestled in his omega’s heat. Hannibal slapped his ass once more, a devious smirk on his face as he did so. Predictably, it made Will tense, and his hole contracted around Hannibal’s knot, pressing it into his prostate. 

 

They both moaned at the same time, and Hannibal couldn’t hold back any longer, burying his teeth in the juncture of Will’s shoulder and neck and biting down hard enough to taste blood before coming in thick pulses inside of Will, painting his inner walls with his come and flooding him entirely. “That’s it, darling...” He panted. “Let me fill you up, breed you right...” He murmured. 

 

The combination of his words and the pressure against his prostate, as well as Hannibal’s hand on his cock which hadn’t stopped it’s stroking, had Will shaking and trembling as he came all over Hannibal’s hand and sheets. Hannibal stroked him through it, milking his smaller cock in time with the way Will’s hole was milking Hannibal’s knot. 

 

Hannibal could already feel the bond forming as his saliva mixed with Will’s blood and the bonding hormones that the glands beneath his skin secreted. Within the next 24 hours, Will’s scent would begin to smell like a combination of the two of them, declaring him mated. Will of course, had the option of returning the mating bite and could claim Hannibal as his own, as well. This would finalize the bond, tying them together in a way that was irreversible. Not everyone did this, and not just out of some kind of notions about alpha supremacy. No, complete bonds came with other side effects, like enhanced empathy between a bonded couple and enhanced healing. However, it also meant that if one died, the other would follow not long after. This was the main reason not everyone completed bonds, especially couples with young children. But it also wasn’t unusual for a couple to bond later in life when that was no longer a worry. 

 

Hannibal could see that the young omega’s limbs would likely not hold him up much longer, so he carefully tilted them onto their sides so he could spoon Will while continuing to pump him full of his come, his balls emptying into Will. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that it would catch, and the thought of Will carrying his children was beyond arousing, and Hannibal ran a possessive hand over Will’s abdomen, distended slightly with the sheer volume of ejaculate that filled him up. 

 

“Are you alright?” He asked, mouthing at the bite mark on Will’s neck and licking the blood away, savoring the heady, tangy taste in his mouth. It tasted delectable in the way that the rude never did. 

 

“Mmm...feels good...floaty...” Will mumbled, pulling Hannibal’s arm tighter around himself. It wasn’t uncommon for omegas to experience a euphoric-like state when knotted, and Hannibal chuckled softly to himself, letting his omega enjoy the experience. His omega. His mate. His. 

 

“Mine...” He growled softly and Will hummed in agreement, snuggling back into Hannibal’s chest, soft hair tickling his back. Hannibal’s body covered his almost completely enveloping him and Will had never felt safer in his life. 

 

Hannibal’s cock continued to pulse inside of Will, albeit at a slower pace, tapering off gradually. Each aftershock made them both shudder with the sensation, and Hannibal knew that by the time his knot went down, Will would likely be ready for another round. It was a mechanism that thoroughbreds had evolved to ensure successful breeding. The less time between one knotting and the next, the less likely that a rival alpha would be able to knot the omega in their stead. So they had developed much longer knotting times, to coincide with the omega’s next wave of heat. 

 

In the meantime, though, Hannibal was more than happy to hold his omega in his arms like this. Connected so intimately, and snuggled together comfortably, Hannibal drew a soft fleece blanket around them. Thin enough not to overheat Will, but just warm enough to cover the parts of him that Hannibal couldn’t. Will appeared to have passed out, body no doubt exhausted and Hannibal glanced at the clock, noting that it was nearly dawn. He yawned and buried his nose in Will’s curls, inhaling his sweet scent and letting it lull him to sleep. 

 

He drifted off with a last, lingering thought about how now that he was finally allowed to hold his omega, he had no intention of ever leaving him bereft of touch. 


End file.
